Sick And Tired
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: A real night with Dana and Logan. Probably should have been named Happy. Eh. Whatever. Definetly worth reading, my fine friends.


**AN: **Erika made a very good point in her story Between Black And White's latest chapter about how almost all of the stories involving Dana and Logan, even some of mine have just had them with their mushy-gushy relationship. That's really not staying in character for them. I've decided to try my best to capture them in how it might have actually worked out. Personally, I'd love to have a relationship like this. (:

________________________________________________________________________________________________

_October 31st, 2011._

Logan was late. **Again**.

This was the first time in almost three weeks that they would have actually gotten to be alone. Completely alone for one fucking time. Zoey, Nicole, Michael, and Chase were all off campus at some club that was throwing a huge halloween bash a little ways down the street. Dana and Logan chose to stay behind because they wanted to be alone, although they both made up diffrent reasons to stay behind. The gang knew they were dating, but they still felt the need to use excuses to be together in private. Nicole and Michael would start singing the Trojan Man song and Zoey would tell them they should wait to have sex. Whatever. Plus, they'd all be back by midnight because that was the curfew for the seniors and they were the perfect kids.

Dana tapped her foot against the floor of her room, checking her phone every time she thought about it. Not a single text or call from him, telling her that he'd be running late. She sighed with frustration. This was so Logan. Always the one to be late and not think about how much it annoyed her. Or maybe he did, and he probably knew that it drove her crazy, and that's what he loved to do best.

He'd got out of his way just to piss her off, bug her, make her yell at him. When she did, all he did was smirk. He took all of her insults like a pro, like they didn't effect him at all. Logan was used to it. They've been dating for almost four months and if he didn't learn to accept what she threw at him, they wouldn't be here right now. Neither of them wanted that.

Something that the naked eye couldn't see: **They were happy.**

Happy doing what they did. Happy flirting even after all this time. Happy aggrivating each other. Happy pushing the other one's buttons. Happy driving the other one crazy. Happy fighting.

Lo and behold, Fighting is a sign of a healthy relationship. They weren't afraid to let the other one know how they felt. Dana wasn't afraid to tell Logan that his ego was about to suffacate everyone in the room. Logan wasn't afraid to tell Dana that she was being extra heartless that day, and he wasn't afraid to blame it on her constant case of PMS.

Unlike a majority of American Relationships, or just regular teenage relationships, these two weren't afraid to be real with each other on those sensitive subjects.

Dana checked her phone again. 10:36PM. He was over a half an hour late. She wouldn't really admit it out loud, but she was actually starting to get worried, and it bugged her. He's done this to many times, she should be used to it by now. She put her phone down next to her, to resist the urge to text him for the 4th time since 10:30. Didn't reply to any of them, that's most likely what worried her the most.

She stood up and looked over herself in the mirror. She had a black tight V-neck on and a pair of Cookie Monster short shorts she would always wear to bed. They were just short enough to hide her butt, but short enough to turn heads.

Before she could pick her phone back up, Logan came into the room. He had a bag of chips and movies in his hand, and the other was holding his phone.

"Thanks for telling me you were gonna be late." Dana said, standing up and crossing her arms.

Logan huffed like he always did when she got offensive, "I stopped to get movies. Sue me for trying to do something nice for my girlfriend."

"You still could have told me that you were stopping to get movies instead of making me wait like I did."

Logan smirked and put the bags down on the computer table. "Don't you mean worry like you did?"

"Ha," Dana said looking at him like he was insane. "Worry? You're a big boy, Logan. I don't need to worry about you, so I don't."

"Suuuure." Logan said. He walked over to the TV with his DVD in his hand. _A Haunting In Connecticut. _They both had a fetish for scary movies, and they both knew that they wouldn't be paying much attention to the movie, regardless of what it was.

Dana sat down on the couch in front of the TV while Logan set everything up. She couldn't help but check her boyfriend out. She knew he had an insane body, but she wouldn't boost his ego any more by letting him know that. She did let him know that, but not as much as she thought about it. The last time she told him, she swore he wouldn't be able to get out of his dorm room because his head blew up to almost a million times the regular size. She's got to be careful with such a powerful compliment directed towards such a narcissistic human being.

Logan set it up and sat next to Dana. She was on the end of the couch with a blanket around her lap, and Logan sat very close next to her. He used the remote to select play and let the movie get through the opening credits before he reached his arm around Dana's shoulders. She sighed and leaned into him. She rested her head on his shoulder and cuddled closer. Logan noticed she still looked slightly aggrivated.

"Stop being mad, I wasn't that late."

Dana moved up to look at him. She moved so her back was against the corner of the couch and one leg was tucked under the one hanging over the end of the couch. Her eyebrow raised in a skeptic glare, "You were over a half an hour late. You should have called."

Logan was sorta dissapointed she moved, he loved how she fit so perfectly into his arms. "I didn't think it'd matter that much."

"You know it does. Sometimes I think you do this shit just to get on my nerves." Dana said as she sat against the side of the couch, facing Logan.

Logan smirked and turned more to face her. "Really? And why on Earth would I do that?"

"Because you love to get on my nerves. And let me tell you, you're pro at it." Dana said crossing her arms and showing off that attitude that made his heart float for some odd reason. She could be telling him to go play in traffic and he'd think she was the most amazing person in the entire world.

"I don't love to get on your nerves. I don't do it on purpose." Logan defended. They both knew that he did. This was just another way that they got under each other's skin.

"Yes you do. You always do." Dana said. She was becoming to pissed at him at that point and he knew it.

Subject dropped.

Logan began to be frustrated because Dana wasn't doing anything. He wouldn't move closer to him, she wouldn't talk, and from what he saw in his peripheral vision, she wasn't even moving. He decided to do something about it.

He pulled the leg that was tucked under the other and moved it against the back of the couch. He moved to sit between them and pulled her arms off of her chest and uncrossed them. Logan moved her hair back behind the edge of the couch and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his lips against her neck and felt her chest start to move slower. He smirked as her hands moved through his hair. He bit, sucked, and licked her spot on the front of her neck.

Dana couldn't stand when he did this. Whenever something was wrong, he'd automatically think that by kissing her neck, everything was fine and she'd forget about what they were fighting about. Although she did forget it for a little bit, it just came back after he was done.

She wasn't having it this time, she was going to be the one in charge this time.

Dana pushed against Logan and made him lay back on the couch. She climbed over him and grabbed his ear lobe with her teeth, pulling at it roughly. His hands moved up to her back and his nails dug into her back. Dana took a deep breath and started making her way around his ear.

Logan was ready to fight back, he grabbed an arm that was holding her up and tried to push her back off of him. But that didn't work out to well...

Dana fell down onto the floor, back first.

"Ow! Logan." She yelled looking up at him. Logan started laughing so hard that he was almost crying. Dana tried to stop her own laughter, but she couldn't after Logan shook so hard, he fell off the couch after her. He landed to the side of her. He stopped laughing, but Dana kept going.

After she calmed down slightly, Logan said, "Oh, you think that's funny?"

"Hell yeah I do." Dana said smiling up at him as he moved to be propped up on his side with an elbow holding him up.

"Really? Then you'll think this is hilarious." Logan said as he started to tickle her.

Dana screamed and giggled as she tried to get away from Logan, but he held her close enough to keep tickling her, but far enough away so that her jerking wouldn't give him an accidental black eye.

She rolled away but Logan followed her as they rolled together until they hit the bunk bed, both of them were out of breath.

"Do you give up?" Logan asked, breathing heavily.

"No. Ne-never." Dana said trying to get the words out without giggling. Logan didn't stop. "Okay! Okay, I give."

"What was that?" Logan said keeping it going.

"I give!" She yelled still laughing.

Logan stopped and rolled off of her, smirking. Dana's gaze rolled over to his smirking face. She mocked him in her best impression of him, "What was that?"

He pushed her and laughed, standing up. She held up her hand and he grabbed it. Logan pulled her up as she stood with her back towards the bunk beds. She folded her arms over her chest and he coppied her, playing the mocking game he started.

Dana rolled her eyes and flipped the hair out of her eyes with a flick of her head.

Logan coppied, smirking the entire time.

Dana pushed him backwards, "Stop it. You're so annoying."

"Aww, thanks babe. You're so sweet, you're starting to give me a cavity." Logan flirted, moving closer.

Dana smiled as Logan grabbed a hold of her waste, "Those lines are just like you. Extra-..."

Logan didn't reply to that because he'd already started kissing her. Her arms snaked up his front, and wrapped around his neck.

It was just like all of their kisses, built up with frustration, and some thrown in annoyance for more of a forceful effect, but the base behind it was pure passion for the other. They loved ever kiss they shared. Logan had a tendency to be able to hold his breath longer then Dana did, so it was sort of a game. Who could last longer?

After the game was done, Dana pulled back almost completely out of breath.

"You know I hate you right?" She said, frustrated with the fact she would lose every now and then. More then she'd ever like to.

"I know." Logan said smiling as he moved back to kiss her. They both smiled into the kiss together.

No matter how frustrating Logan's ego was, and how annoying Dana's attitude was, it didn't matter. In the end, they were **happy.**

**AN: **I think I did a relatively good job. Do you? (:


End file.
